Zero
Sorry but you should stay away from me , if you hang around me you'll only get yourself hurt Apperance Zero has a very msyterious and dark type feel to him, he's not extremely tall but he's not short ethier standing at six feet two inches and weighting in at about 175 pounds, and though he is muscular he doesn't possess a shit ton of defination like some guys. He has sliver/white color hair, Zero is said to be an unbelievably beautiful and handsome young man with a devious and titillating smile. 004af5492ac206e6c832ae0a68a5bc66.jpg 8c7f3a15cc972733800b8b79d25be283.jpg 8df4dc5926301d6358d14f73770c23c7.jpg 9a24e7f7a72bea9bfe4d26be31bba54d.jpg 9M3giUTW.jpg 64ecb8c349668d68adad2e5f4f0896b5.jpg 88b436ac27d5da5deea99030227cb381.jpg 8961a8554dfa397c11240ba5254556ec.jpg 67909b10d045a3879cecf0fe01df6bf3.jpg a494ea808c446dc18cd693eb240d89f7.jpg Anime1273.jpg bb869d7230e81b179aa3a5f90d01c0fa.jpg f54e0933c185b21379d281ad33e63c6b.jpg b54762738842402be6f903313556653d.jpg Behavior/Personality Zero's behavior can be described as mysterious as he's rarely ever seen in fact he's keeps such a low profile that even the teachers forget that he's in the class , however while that's s the case he's not completely invisible, when he does actually talk and things like that he's been said to have been very sarcastic , funny, oddly enough nice much to his own surprise, and while most has good things to say about him those that truely know him say's thats he has a twisted sense of humor and a cocky as additude to the point where its almost out right arrogance, overall he's a nice guy though rough around the edge's he seems to have a aura of a noble or someone who back in the day would have been of a royal bloodline. He does have a serious side to him as well though that's a sight not many would like to see cause they'd only see it once. some girls refer to him as The Black Prince due to his mysterious and dark behavior at times. Chaotic Nuetral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Student 'Fighting Style' Crippling Palm: This fighting portion of this style has a mixture of many different ways to attack, but in almost no way is associated to a normal fighting style. It has a combonation of palm strikes along with the use precise finger jabs and throws in a few crushing punches to include some devistation. The palm strikes are used in the majority of this style to wear out the opponent while not using much of your own energy. They can also be used to attack the Vital or Break points of the body. The finger jabs are a bit different, and make up the majority of this style. They can be done in two ways, by either extending out the Index and middle finger of each hand, or by curling these fingers down and only extending the third digit of these fingers. Both do the same thing in theory but the curled down version is better for more painful attacks. These attacks are typically aimed for the Pain and Blood points along with a couple Vital points of the body. This is to attempt to injure these major points and make it painfull for the target to continue to move that part of their body. The third type of attacking strikes, crushing punches, is used mainly when the opponent has completely droped their gaurd. Also note that though these strikes are called "crushing punches" they incorperate powerful punches, elbow strikes and strong kicks, like basic Muay Thai. These attacks tend to attack the Break and Pain points of the body for the most devistation and blunt trauma. However Zero doesn't use his palm to strike he use's a close fist so for him guess you can call it Crippling Fist not only that his Attacks seem to be more deadly. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamousSatsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. Vampiric Characteristic's #One of Zero's most noticable traits is his apperance which changed completely on that fateful day, as Zero's awoke only to find his once jet black hair was now an ashen white color and his skin tone had become paler not extreme's but noticibly. Zero's eyes which were at one point a deep sea of blue was now a Deep sea of Despair and darkness as his eyes are now a crimson red with a slight tint of purple to it. His facial features had changed as well narrowing a bit more giving him a more mature but youthful looking face and his body had beefed up and became more muscular and he was much taller than before and Zero also has fangs which can extend and react at will. Women who see him finds him ridiculously attractive and often tend to swoon over him , Zero also seems much more elegant and graceful than he previously did. #Zero's apperance isn't the only thing that changed. Zero can now do thing that he previously could not such as jumping crazy distances or heights, out running cars with little effort, lifting impossibly heavy objects with nothing but his finger, his dexeterity has also dramatically improved. That's not all that changed though Zero sense's seem to be more keen than normal to albe to hear a penny hit the sidewalk blocks away, and is able to see clearly and in detail over incredible distances and he is able to smell blood miles off of his current position and pin point exactly who it is.. Zero's mind also seems to have sharpened as his grades increase drastically and he's able to remember things with little effort, At night Zero sense's are even higher and he has the a sort of night vision able to easily move about the city even in "pitch black"His vision also seems to allow him to see different sectrums than normal humans like Ir for example. His body had also become more durable able to take and sometimes shrug off injuries that would impair or even kill normal human beings # # Zero although does not need to sustain himself with blood, Although he does undergo periods of extreme thirst wen he doesn't have it for long periods of time. Zero hates the fact that he now craves blood and avoids doing it at all cost for as long as he can for each time he does he can feel himself becoming less and less human. Zero weakens when he hasn't fed in which case he sinks into a state of almost complete insanity as his thirst becomes more and more intense with each passing day, and while Zero won't die if he hads out to long eventually he breaks and he'll rampage through the streets sucking people dry....literally. However it is rare for him to reach such a stage of desperation as usually his Instincts kick in once he is unconscious, usually when he falls asleep he'll basically sleep walk but more like his sub conscious has taken over. #Zero when Biting someone experinces and assortment of different effects on their body. Zero fangs release a neurotoxin into the bloodstream of the victum causing mild paralysis, making it harder for his prey to get away from him and in doing such also reduces the amount of pain that is felt from said bite do to the failure of the nerves system, although the effects of his bite also seems to depend of his moods as sometimes his bites are extremely painful and others they can feel extremely good or not feel like anything at all. Zero can use his bite to gain information from people as well such as memories. While this is not always the case it does happen from time to time and is usually a result of him killing the victum. #Zero after the event of the bloody Palace has gain a natural and rare affinity to blood, With it comes certain abilities that can only be used by those who "govern blood" or in other word has Control of it. The blood Zero creates and manipulates has certain properties, due to the fact is drawn from his unique blood and infused with his Energy. The blood is actually quasi-solid, and is able to exert enormous pressure and absorb different types of energy. His control over blood is so profound that he only needs simple word to control it. Voice 'Weapon of Choice' The Bloody Rose. Allies/Enemies Allies: his Friends Enemies: All Vampires or other freaks 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Warlock